Era Amor
by Bichento
Summary: Remus Lupin sentiu medo a vida toda; medo da licantropia, medo de perder os amigos, de perder aqueles que ama e medo de perder Sirius. Mas ao lado de Sirius, não havia medo, apenas amor. SiriusxRemus
Sentia-se um garoto histérico com todo seu drama adolescente e seus punhos cerrados devido ao inútil ciúmes. Era corajoso o suficiente para admitir que sentia ciúmes daqueles olhares direcionados a várias garotas diferentes e bonitas.

Todas pareciam aceitar os rápidos — porém não despercebidos — olhares que Sirius Black lançava. Afina, quem não aceitaria? Era um dos marotos, alto, com ombros largos e alguns músculos devido aos treinos de Quadribol, os cabelos eram negros, assim como a negridão de seus olhos profundos. Não haviam muitos defeitos em Sirius, pelo menos as garotas não enxergavam.

Já Remus Lupin conseguia identificar e citar cada um deles, como, por exemplo, seu "achismo"; o Ego sempre lá em cima, como se fosse o garoto mais inteligente, bonito e almejado em toda Hogwarts. Sem contar na sua displicência; sempre arrumando confusões e esquecendo das regras da escola. Mas claro que as garotas contavam isso como charme especial do Black.

— O que foi, Moony? Você parece estar mau humorado hoje… — comentou James, surpreso.

Era realmente difícil encontrar um Remus arisco e soltando palavreados baixinhos pelos corredores, mas acontecia frequentemente depois do início do quinto ano. Algo parecia ter alterado o humor de Lupin e os marotos perguntavam-se o motivo — até mesmo Peter percebeu, já que havia muita resistência de Remus quando pedia seu dever emprestado.

— Não estou de mau humor — contestou, largando o copo na mesa da Grifinória.

— Então por que está me olhando como se você fosse me matar a qualquer momento? — retrucou de repente Sirius, com um sorriso desafiador no rosto.

Remus arregalou os olhos por alguns segundos, mas se recompôs rapidamente, mordendo a bochecha e olhando para as mesas vizinhas.

— O mundo bruxo não gira em torno de você, Sirius — respondeu, afiado.

— Por que tanta defensiva? — voltou a questionar, agora sem o sorriso no rosto.

Remus levantou-se bruscamente quando uma garota Corvinal piscou para Sirius. Sabia que estava sendo um completo idiota por deixar tais emoções tomar conta dele, mas estava guardando demais todos aqueles sentimentos e sentia que explodiria a qualquer momento.

Sentia vontade de socar a cara de Sirius até que ele percebesse que Remus sentia algo por ele além de amizade — mas _jamais_ seria capaz de socar um amigo seu, nem sabia se era capaz de machucar um inimigo.

Não aguentava mais jogar tantas indiretas a Sirius, chegou até mesmo confessar que gostava dele, mas Sirius apenas respondeu "Eu também gosto muito de você, Moony, você é meu amigo!", fazendo-o desistir de se expressar corretamente.

— Maldito Black, eu deveria azarar aquele cego — murmurou para si mesmo, caminhando rapidamente pelo caminho de pedra lá fora.

Não havia ninguém atrás de si e agradeceu aos amigos mentalmente por não ser seguido. Precisava sentar em algum lugar e tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar, pois estava ficando louco. E foi o que fez.

Fazia alguns anos que sentia-se estranho perto de Sirius; as bochechas ficavam vermelhas com sua presença, as pernas bambeavam, sentia um frio na barriga e até mesmo gaguejava perto dele. Foi só depois de alguns meses que aprendeu a controlar essas sensações e só o conseguiu fazer quando finalmente percebeu o que sentia pelo amigo. Tratou de esquecer e, se fosse preciso, afogar o sentimento que tinha, porque sabia que aquilo assustaria Sirius e sua amizade acabaria.

Não conhecia nenhuma pessoa que se apaixonara pelo melhor amig _o,_ e isso o deixava temeroso. Perguntava-se se era normal apaixonar-se por alguém do mesmo sexo, mas a sua mente só conseguia lhe responder que o amor era amor, afinal. Amava seus amigos, amava sua família, amava Hogwarts, amava Grifinória, amava chocolates e amava Sirius. Era amor. E amor era um sentimento puro e completo, qualquer que fosse a pessoa por qual estava amando.

No fundo ele sabia que não havia nada de errado, mas não sabia como seus amigos e Sirius pensavam. E isso o preocupava.

Foi só no quinto ano que decidiu que deixaria de ser tão temeroso assim — ou, pelo menos, tentaria —, e até conseguiu deixar o medo de lado e lançar algumas indiretas para Sirius, mas ele parecia muito mais interessado nas garotas do que em Remus. Isso o deixou cada vez mais irritado.

Queria que Sirius fosse feliz, com quem quer que fosse. Mas parte sua, uma parte arrogante, queria que pelo menos Sirius soubesse que nutria sentimentos fortes por ele.

Bufou e deitou-se no gramado, olhando para o céu nublado e escuro; logo choveria e teria de voltar para o salão da Grifinória.

— Finalmente! — exclamou Sirius Black, o assustando.

Havia suor em sua testa e sua respiração estava ofegante, o garoto suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se ao lado de Remus, recebendo olhares indagadores do outro.

— Te procurei por tudo! Sinceramente pensei que tinha evaporado — comentou Sirius, colocando as mãos no joelho e observando a árvore balançar.

— Não seria possível, afinal eu tô aqui, não estou? — retrucou Remus.

— É você está. E já que está aqui terá que me explicar por que, pelas calças de Merlin, você está agindo tão estranho ultimamente.

Remus não deixou de sorrir com a frase do amigo, fingia detestar o quanto Sirius lhe fazia sorrir na pior situação que fosse.

— Não estou agindo estranho.

— Ah não? Então porque saiu da mesa tão de repente? — Remus desviou o olhar que Sirius lhe lançava — Remus… se tem algo acontecendo você pode me contar, sabe disso, não é? — a voz tornara-se terna e os olhos carinhosos, fazendo com que Remus não conseguisse de maneira alguma desviar o olhar.

— Você é estúpido, Padfoot. Você não pode ser tão burro assim, não é? — por mais que houvesse irritação em sua voz, Remus Lupin encontrava-se extremamente soturno.

Sabia que toda sua atitude era inútil, porque no final Sirius não admitiria aqueles sentimentos e provavelmente se afastaria de Remus.

Mas Lupin estava decidido a tomar essa decisão embaraçosa, mesmo que custasse a sua amizade. Havia algo nele insistindo para que _tentasse,_ talvez fosse o famigerado amor.

— Do que está falando, Moony? — a confusão nos olhos negros não era comparada ao embaraço dos seus pensamentos.

— Eu sei que isso pode custar nossa amizade, mas eu sinto que esse sentimento, essa angustia, vai me consumir cada vez mais se eu não te contar…

— O que foi, Moony?

— Só… me escuta. Eu gosto de você, Pad. Eu gosto de olhar você, gosto de conversar com você, gosto de estar com você. E por Merlin, Sirius, eu até imagino como vai ser nosso futuro! Eu acho que estou ficando louco por você, mas Lily me disse que isso se chama amor! — Remus suspirou rapidamente — De qualquer forma, eu amo você.

Fechou os olhos e imaginou Sirius correr depois de ouvir as palavras, foi assim que as lágrimas chegaram em seus olhos. Detestava ser tão fraco assim, detestava deixar-se levar pelos sentimentos ou pelas lembranças nem vividas.

— Eu… porque está chorando, Moony? — a voz de Pad era extremamente calma e isso certamente o assustou, pois por dentro estava surpreso.

— Sirius eu sei que é pedir demais, mas… eu precisava te dizer essas coisas, mesmo sabendo que nada vai acontecer entre nós, mas por favor não se afaste de mim, acho que eu não conseguiria deixar de ter sua amizade, Pad.

Não houve um longo silêncio, pois as trovejadas estavam barulhentas e os pingos grossos começaram a cair, fazendo Sirius e Remus levantar rapidamente e correr até o teto mais próximo.

Caminharam em silêncio nos corredores de Hogwarts, tinham período livre neste momento e provavelmente os Grifinórios estavam no salão.

Aquela falta de conversa o deixava nervoso, se perguntava o que se passava na cabeça de Sirius Black nesse momento. Não pode pensar muito sobre, pois a surpresa o preencheu quando foi jogado bruscamente contra a parede.

— Desculpe, Moony, não queria te assustar nem machucar, eu só… — não se deixou terminar a frase, pois jogou-se nos lábios do outro.

Remus arregalou os olhos e os manteve bem abertos, mal acreditando que tinha a boca de Sirius na sua. Mas quando Padfoot apertou, de repente, sua bunda, foi que conseguiu fechar os olhos e deixar-se ser conduzido naquele beijo pacífico.

Apenas se separaram porque Sirius parecia ansioso demais, como se quisesse muito dizer algo, mas tivesse medo disso.

— Todos esses meses eu… eu fiquei olhando para todas aquelas garotas e eu saía com elas, às vezes. Eu as beijava. Eu as abraçava. Eu fazia todas essas coisas românticas que garotas gostam, mas… tudo que eu conseguia enxergar, na minha cabeça, era você, Moony. Era você que sempre estava lá, nos meus pensamentos. E eu tentei não pensar, fugir desse sentimento, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Achei por um tempo que eu era algum tipo de aberração por gostar tanto do meu melhor amigo. Mas eu vejo que não é isso, Remus.

Lupin não tinha os olhos arregalados, mas havia surpresa neles. A boca pendia caída e seca, como se mal estivesse acreditando no que escutava.

Sirius mexia nos cabelos freneticamente, como se isso o pudesse ajudar a falar o que sentia. Não conseguia organizar as palavras de modo bonito, era difícil dizer o que sentia.

— Eu também gosto de ver você, conversar com você e estar com você, e isso _não é_ errado. É amor, não é? Pelo menos foi o que James me disse… E eu quero sentir isso ao seu lado, estando com você, Remus. Então, não, eu não posso atender o seu pedido para que nossa amizade permaneça, porque ela nunca acabou e jamais terminará. Eu acho que amo você, Moony.

Os olhos estavam confusos, porque aquilo era tudo muito novo para Sirius. Sentiu-se leve e apaixonado por algumas garotas, mas era sempre passageiro. Quando sentiu-se assim por seu amigo, pensou que também passaria. Mas ali estava ele, apaixonado e ansioso por mais um beijo de Remus Lupin.

— V-você ao menos percebeu todas as vezes que eu jogava isso na sua cara? — sussurrou Remus, mal conseguindo formular a pergunta, de tão surpreso que estava.

— Claro que percebi, mas eu… eu fui medroso. Não quis pensar no que eu sentia.

Remus acariciou o rosto de Sirius, enquanto fechava os olhos e apreciava aquele momento.

— Pensei que o medroso fosse Peter — cutucou Remus, sorrindo e sentindo Sirius relaxar.

— Ei, ninguém precisa saber que eu vacilei, não é? — falou Sirius, com uma voz extremamente sedutora, enquanto apertava novamente a bunda do menor.

— Sirius! — olhou para os lados a procura de alguém, mas por enquanto o corredor encontrava-se vazio.

Remus sorriu. Sentiu-se ainda mais completo ao saber que aquele grande sentimento era correspondido. Não culpou Sirius por sentir medo, afinal, Remus sentiu medo a sua vida toda; medo da licantropia, medo de perder os amigos, medo de perder Sirius. Entendia aquele medo.

E mais do que ninguém, Remus Lupin merecia não sentir medo uma vez em sua vida. Agora ele parecia não sentir medo e sim grande felicidade por estar do lado da pessoa por qual sentia algo tão forte como o amor.


End file.
